Sorpresa!
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Después de cuatro años las chicas enfrentan un nuevo enemigo y se verán ayudadas por los chicos. Que ocultan ellos sobre hace dos años? Sí, cambie el summary, pero me estaba desviando del tema .-.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Hola! Aqui con un nuevo fic! estoy muy alegre! mañana tengo ensayo con mi banda! adoro tocar la bateria y el bajo!**

**-Que? (abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor) QUE DIABLOS HACEMOS AQUI?! (notando que esta amarrado de manos y pies y sentado en una esquina junto a otras ocho personas)**

**Yo: Ya despertaste? (sonriente)**

**-POR QUE ESTAMOS AQUI?! espera... eso significa... NO! NO TE DEJARE VOLVER A HACER ESTO!**

**Yo: Vamos Brick, no pienso poner a Bubbles y Boomer porque son muy amables y a Buttercup... tengo una trato con ella (sonrisa malevola)**

**Brick: Eh?**

**Yo: Pero no estas solo como te debiste haber dado cuenta...**

**Brick: Por que los trajiste tambien?**

**Yo: Traje a Boomer para que no estuvieras solo y estuviera como mi cocinero, a Butch lo traje para que cuidara que no te escaparas y por si acaso igual a Buttercup, ademas del trato que tengo con ella, Bubbles porque me da buenas ideas, a Blossom porque ella igual es parte de esto y esos cuatro son otras personas que serviran para algo que tengo planeado (sonrisa malevola)**

**Brick: Das miedo (indiferente)**

**Yo: Por cierto hice una apuesta, si no logras aguantar todo el fic que escribire (señalando el monitor en la oficina) tendras que estar como mi tutor hasta que acabe la carrera, y si logras aguantarlo convencere a un amigo para que me de algo de rayoz oscuros y te los dare a ti y tus hermanos**

**Brick: En cerio crees que caere en eso otra vez, aprendimos la leccion con Him (egocentrico)**

**Yo: Pero puedes confiar en mi, despues de todo mira (encendiendo todas las luces de la oficina dejando ver millones de armas y maneras de asesinar a alguien -como gases, inyecciones, etc-)**

**Brick: Gulp**

**Yo: Si quisiera deshacerme de ti lo hubiera hecho en un principio, no me gusta eso de la muerte lenta, prefiero que sea rapida para poder casar a mis otras victimas -aprendi de Flippy (anime)-**

**Boomer: (despertando y mira a su alrededor y a Brick asustado ademas de ver a otros atados) AAAAAAAAAAH! NO ME MATES POR FAVOR, HARE LO QUE SEA POR TI SOLO NO ME MATES! (asustado en incado)**

**Yo: Mmm... esta bien, cocinaras para mi, y que sean dulces (mandandolo a la cocina)**

**Brick: Lo tenias planeado verdad?**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Mikan: (despierta) POR QUE CARAJOS ESTOY AQUI?! **

**Yo: No te enojes solo necesito que no te escapes, y si te escapas sabes lo que pasara, aprovechando despiertalos a todos**

**Mikan: Esta bien ¬¬***

**Yo: Gracias (marchando hacia el monitor)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ no me pertenecen, sino los habria puesto a ellos juntos como pareja menos a Kaoru y Butch -Butch es mio!- Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro nwn**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que las PPGZ derrotaron a Him, todos los villanos se habia retirado al igual que las chicas, ahora cada quien tiene una gran mansion; la de Miyako es azul (Mikan: que sorpresa ¬¬. Ruki: URUSAI! Ò.Ó. Mikan: Hai ¬3¬) la de Kaoru verde y la de Momoko roja, todas habian madurado sobre todo Momoko; si se preguntan que les paso a los RRBZ fue que se fueron a vivir a otro lado lejos de ese mono, pero ya no causaban desastres, preferian ir a estudiar pero no podían evitar el hacer travesuras, era algo común para ellos, por lo que fueron expulsados varias veces (Ruki: bueno dejemos ese tema para después Mikan: Yo diría ¬¬* Ruki: URUSAI -golpea a Mikan- Mikan: itai o3o) las chicas igual se habian dedicado a estudiar tranquilamente ademas de comenzar a practicar musica.

En la preparatoria Sweet Musa

-Hola Momoko- saluda una chica rubia de coletas, ojos celstes y piel como porcelana y de hermoso fisico entrando al salon, vestia una remera blanca con detalles azules, una falda celeste y unas zapatillas celestes y su cinturon

-Hola Miyako- saluda una chica pelirroja casi naranja de cabello largo y liso siendo amarrado con un lazo rojo, ojos rosados y brillantes y una piel blanca pero no en exceso y de hermoso fisico, vestia una remera fuscia con rojo ajustada, unos pantalones ajustados azul oscuro, y unos converse rojos con cintas blancas y su cinturon

-Todavia no ha llegado Kaoru- suspira Miyako viendo alrededor

-De seguro se volvio a quedar dormida- se rie Momoko

-NO ES CIERTO!- se escucho una voz gritando

-Ya llego- sonrio Miyako, en eso llego corriendo una chica de cabello azabache desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos color esmeralda y una tez blanca pero un poco bronceada de hermoso fisico, vestia una remera verde suelta, unos pantalones negros, unos converse verdes militar con cintas negras, su gorra verde militar y su cinturon

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**...: HERMOSO FISICO?! (despierta Kaoru)**

**Yo o Ruki, como sea: oh! ya despertaste (volteando a verlos quitandome del monitor)**

**Kaoru: COMO QUE HERMOSO FISICO?! (con una vena en la frente a punto de golpearme)**

**Ruki: Acaso olvidaste el trato (sonriente)**

**Kaoru: ... No (murmura)**

**Mikan: Que trato?**

**Ruki: Bueno-**

**Kaoru: NO LO DIGAS!**

**Ruki: Esta bien, puedo continuar? (regresando a ver al monitor)**

**Kaoru: Esta bien**

**Ruki: Luego te lo digo (susurra a Mikan)**

**Mikan: Ok**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuando...

-Hola Kaoru- sonrio Miyako

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado tempreno- dijo burlonamente Momoko mientras se dirigia a su lugar

-No digas, que tu eras igual- dijo Kaoru recuperando el aliento

-Pero tan siquiera yo ya he cambiado- se burla Momoko haciendo que ha Kaoru le aparezaca una vena en la frente

-Ya ya, lo importante es que Kaoru llego a tiempo- intenta tranquilizar la situacion. En eso entra el profesor y todos toman asiento

-Buenos dias alumnos, hoy tendremos a unos nuevos alumnos en nuestra clase, pasen por favor- dice la profesora Keane señalandoles que pasen, entraron seis alumnos, cuatro chicos y dos chicas

-_No...-_momoko

_-puede...- _miyako

_-ser!-_ kaoru

Se sorprendieron al ver a tres de los chicos que entraron al salon, eran los Rowdyruff Boys los otros chicos eran un chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos lilas, y una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises pero brillantes

-Mi nombre es Masaru Him- saludo un chico peli rojo casi naranja con una coleta que le llega a la cintura, ojos rojos carmesí, llevaba una gorra roja con negro, una remera negra, una chamarra roja con negro, pantalones azul oscuro, unos converse negros con cintas rojas

-_Brick!_- penso sorprendida

-Mi nombre es Keith Him- saludo un chico de cabello negro amarrado con una coleta que le llega a los hombros dejando un fleco que tapaba uno de sus ojos esmeralda (Ruki: Sexy *¬* Mikan: loca enamorada ¬¬), llevaba una remera verde oscuro, pantalones negros y unos converse negros con cintas verde oscuro

-_Butch-_ penso enojada

-Mi nombre es Makoto Him- saludo un chico rubio con cabellos desordenado y un pequeño fleco y unas patillas largas (Mikan: Adoro a Boomer asi *¬* Ruki: Quien es ahora la enamorada ¬¬) con cara angelical, ojos celestes, llevaba una remera blanca con una blusa azul con negro a cuadros, pantalones azul oscuro y unos converse negros con cintas azul oscuro

-_Boomer-_ penso sonrojada Miyako

Butch y Brick tenian cara de pocos amigos (Mikan: Dime algo nuevo ¬¬ Ruki: DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR! Ò_Ó)

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki Shiroihigo- saludo sonriente una chica peli blanca, ojos grises brillantes, tez blanca como la porcelana, tenia una remera negra con mangas largas (hasta un poco abajo del codo) blanco y negro rayadas ajustada (Ruki: Casi estilo emo), una falda blanca con unas cadenas plateadas y un cinturon como el de las PPGZ pero el simbolo era blanco y la P era negra, calcetas negras con blanco a cuadros, unos converse negros con cintas blancas, unas pulseras negras con estopelores plateados y un collar con una luna en cuarto creciente blanca

-_El cinturon!_- pensaron las tres al mirarlo

-Mi nombre es Yue Shiroihigo- dijo sonriente un chico de cabello negro desordenado que le llegaba a los hombros con un fleco que le tapaba uno de sus ojos plateados (N/A: NO es lo mismo plateado y gris), tez blanca, tenia una remera blanca, unos pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturon de estopelores plateados y una cadena plateada, unos converse blancos con cintas negras, pulseras con estopelores plateados y un collar con una luna en cuarto creciente negra

-Mi nombre es Alice Kuroimono- saludo alegre una chica de cabellos castaño un poco largo, lizo y con un pequeño fleco, ojos violetas tez blanca, vestia una remera violeta oscuro, unos pantalones azul oscuro ajustados, unos converse violetas oscuro con cintas negras

-Muy bien, una vez hechas las presentaciones, pasen a tomar asiento... mmm... Masaru toma asiento junto a Momoko, Momoko por favor levanta la mano- pide la profesora y esta levanta la mano de mala gana, Brick se da cuenta de ella y alegremente se fue a sentar a su lado -Keith toma asiento junto a Kaoru, Kaoru levanta la mano porfavor- esta la levanta de mala gana, Butch al darse cuenta sonrie de oreja a oreja y se fue a sentar -Makoto por favor toma asiento junto a Miyako- Miyako levanta la mano y Boomer se va a sentar a su lado sonrojado -Yue ve a tomar asiento a lado de Robin- una chica de cabellos castaño lizo y largo de ojos azul un poco oscuro que vestia una remera blanca con unos detalles rojos, unos pantalones ajustados rojos, unos converse blancos con cintas blancas y un collar con una manzana verde, levanto la mano y Yue se fue a sentar junto a ella -Mitsuki toma asiento atras de Momoko y Alice toma asiento delante de Kaoru- dijo la profesora y se fueron a sentar

-Hola rosadita- dijo burlonamente Masaru

-No molestes- dijo friamente Momoko, definitivamente ha cambiado

-Acaso se pusieron nombres falsos?- pregunto curioso Masaru

-No, mi verdadero nombre es Momoko- dijo indiferente

-Has cambiado mucho-

-No te importa- dijo sacando su libro y poniendose a leer, definitivamente ya no era la misma niña que se enamoraba facilmente, habia madurado en todos sentidos pero le seguian gustando los dulces

-Quieres ir a comprar unos dulces conmigo a la salida-

-Eh?- dijo nerviosa

-No hare nada malo-

-Mmm... esta bien, pero solo por los dulces- dijo ella decidida

-Si- contesto serio pero por dentro estaba feliz, el y sus hermanos se habian propuesto a confesar sus sentimientos pero para el no era nada sencillo

Mientras los dos azulitos

-Hola Miyako?- dijo Makoto dudoso

-Llamame Miyako es mi verdadero nombre- dijo sonriente

-Ok- respondio con una sonrisa

-Si que has cambiado Boomer, que hacen aqui?- pregunto curiosa Miyako

-Jejeje gracias- dice sonrojado -bueno la verdad es que nos cansamos de estar con eso de los villanos, y pues acordamos...- se quedo sonrojado

-Acordaron que?- pregunto

-Confesarles nuestros sentimientos- dijo rapido y sonrojado

-Me alegra que tengan suficiente valor, bueno, yo si acepto tus sentimientos- dijo Miyako sonrojada dejando igual a Makoto

-_Uff... pense que seria mas dramatico, pero que alivio que no fue asi_- penso despreocupado -como dije nos cansamos de eso de los malos y pues acordamos que les confesariamos nuestros sentimientos pero el mas dificil de convencer fue Butch pero al final lo convensimos y no pusimos de acuerdo-

-Me alegra que acepten sus sentimientos, creo que no habra problema con Butch y Kaoru pero habra mas problema con Brick y Momoko porque ella es muy orgullos asi que no creo que acepte lo sentimientos que ella siente facilmente- explico Miyako

-Yo me preocupaba mas por Butch y Kaoru, porque ella se enoja facilmente-

-Ya no tanto, se ha vuelto mas paciente- explico Miyako -por lo que sera facil

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razon habra mas problema con Momoko y Brick, pero Momoko no es la unica orgullosa, Brick tambien lo es, solo acepto para no verse cobarde, no sabe como admitir sus sentimientos- dijo Makoto

Se la pasaron platican y riendo, mientras los verdecitos se la pasaron peleando y compitiendo

Ya en la salida iban los seis juntos (WTF?!) Keith y Kaoru peleando, insultandose y casi matandose, Masaru y Momoko iban muy distantes y cada uno en sus pensamientos intentando evitarse mientras Makoto y Miyako iban riendo y platicando

-Oye Miyako, te podria pedir un favor- pregunto timido Makoto

-Claro- contesto sonriente

-Bueno... se que es algo incomodo pero...- comenzo a explicar Makoto, Keith y Masaru al escuchar eso fueron rapidamente a pegarle (pobre boomer, siempre recive golpes xD) -por que hicieron eso?- pregunto casi llorando

-Todavia no estamos listos para pedirselos- susurro Masaru

-No sabemos como pedirselos- susurro Keith

-Pedirnos que?- preguntaron con aura malevola Momoko y Kaoru dejando a los tres chicos asustados

-Mmmm...- se quedaron Keith y Masaru asustados

-Si nos podemos ir a vivir cada uno con ustedes?- dijo rapido Makoto y rojo por la vergüenza

-Claro- contesto sonriente Miyako

-NOOOOOOO!- gritaron Kaoru y Momoko

-Acaso se les olvida quien es la que se encarga de sus casas?- dijo Miyako sonriente pero con un aura maligna dejando a Momoko y Kaoru asustada

-Esta bien- dijeron ambas indiferente

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ruki: que tal? les gusto? bueno espero que si**

**Momoko: No no no!**

**Miyako: Hola (entrando a la oficina)**

**Momoko: Miyako dile a Ruki que lo cambie! no quiero vivir con Brick!**

**Miyako: A mi me parece buena idea**

**Kaoru: Lo dices porque a ti te gusta Boomer**

**Miyako: Por cierto... donde esta Boomer Ruki chan?**

**Ruki: Preparandome unos panquesillos de chocolate yum!**

**Miyako: Voy a ayudarle**

**Brick: Siempre tienes todo preparado (indiferente)**

**Ruki: Sip!**

**Mikan: Cual es ese trato con Kaoru que tienes (susurra)**

**Ruki: Que no le haga daño a Butch cuando los junte y que se den un beso nwn**

**Mikan: Wow!**

**Kaoru y Butch: De que hablan?**

**Ruki: Nada que les importe n.n**

**Butch: Ya que... Comenten porfa**


	2. Chapter 2: Vivir con el enemigo

**Ruki: Hola!**

**Butch: Porque tan alegre?**

**Ruki: Porque mañana no tengo clases y podre seguir con otros fics que no he acabado ni el primer cap y otros ni los he empezado**

**Butch: Y por que empezaste con nosotros? ¬¬**

**Ruki: Me era mas sencillo n.n**

**Kaoru: Por que acepte el trato?! TToTT**

**Ruki: Porque sino rompo todas tus patinetas y sabes que no me das miedo ademas tampoco fue de mi agrado pero sino me matan los lectores y no podre hacer sufrir a nadie n.n**

**Kaoru: See TToTT**

**Butch: Que cosa?**

**Ruki: Jijiji (risa malevola)**

**Brick: No me gusta esa risa**

**Mikan: Ya llegue junto con estoas tres (lanzando a Mitsuki, Kumo y Natsu con los ojos en espiral)**

**Natsu Kumo y Mitsuki: PORQUE NOS TRAJISTE AQUI?! (grita a Mikan la cual esta tranquila)**

**Mikan: Idea de ella (señalandome)**

**Ruki: Algun problema (sonrisa escalofriante)**

**las tres: N-ninguno n.n'**

**Momoko y Miyako: Ya llegamos!**

**Boomer: Yo igual!**

**Ruki: Boomer y Miyako pueden ir a hacerme un pastel de crema batida con fresas?**

**Boomer y Miyako: Si nwn**

**Ruki: Kaoru vigila que ni Brick ni Momoko ni esas tres se vayan (señala a Natsu Kumo y Mitsuki)**

**Kaoru: Ya que? TT-TT (aun llorando)**

**Ruki: Butch hasnos los honores**

**Butch: Ya que... ninguno de los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ le pertenecen a Grim D. Ruki**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cada uno se fue junto a su contraparte llegando a las mansiones que de por si estaban juntas solo que separadas por unos metros

-WOW!- se quedaron sorprendidos los chicos, las chicas suspiraron y cada una entro a su casa (Ruki: Yo diria mansion) seguidas por sus contrapartes

Primero vallamos con Kaoru (Kaoru: Por que yo? TToTT) su mansion por fuera era un verde entre oscuro y claro, por dentro tenia un gran comedor con una mesa rectangular de roble, las sillas eran de roble son unos detalles verde, las paredes eran de un verde oscuro, luego seguia una cocina con mosaicos verdes color esmeralda, en la sala se encontraba una gran pantalla plana, sillones y sofas de distintos tonos de cafe, las paredes eran verde claro con detalles verde oscuro, subiendo las escaleras blancas con un barandal de roble se encontraban varias puertas, una era de un salon de videojuegos de todo tipo, otra puerta era de un gran gimnasio para lucha y boxeo, otra era de un gran campo de deportes como futbol o soccer o baloncesto, otra era una habitacion de huespedes, era color crema con cafe con una television normal, otra mas al fondo era la del baño con mosaicos blancos con detalles verdes, una regadera y una tina y una que estaba al lado de la habitacion de huespedes era la de Kaoru, era de todos los tonos de verde con cafe, una cama gigante y bastante comoda, era verde con cafe, tenia pegados posters de deportistas, grandes skaters, boxeadores profesionales y campeones de lucha libra por toda la pared, tenia una pantalla plana, en una zona estaban bien cuidadas sus patinetas INTACTAS (Kaoru: No les has hecho nada TTuTT (abrazandome) Ruki: Y asi seguiran si sigues con el trato ¬¬ Kaoru: Hai TTuTT) y en otra zona una canasta llena de balones y habia un escritorio pequeño con una laptop verde oscuro

-WOW! Esta increible!- dijo asombrado Butch con los ojos brillantes

-Lo se- dijo orgullosa Kaoru -Tu dormiras en la habitacion de huespedes- menciono indiferente -_Me gustaria mas mandarlo al patio pero se que Miyako se enojaria y ella es como Momoko cuandose enoja_- penso asustada al ver el rostro de Miyako enojada y despues el de Momoko peor que Miyako y un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda

-Estas bien?- pregunto Butch curioso

-Si- dijo un poco asustada -Ahora vayamos al patio de enfrente, ahi nos veremos los seis- dijo mientras se dirigia a las escaleras para luego salir y ser seguida por Butch

Ahora a la casa de Miyako (Miyako: Me encantaria presentarles mi casa Ruki chan Ruki: Esta bien n.n)

**(MIYAKO POV)**

Mi casa es azul oscuro por fuera, por dentro es un gran comedor con una mesa redonda de caoba con sillas de la misma madera con unos detalles celestes, las pardes eran azul cielo con unas burbujas alrededor de un coro mas oscuro, la cocina era de hermosos azulejos, en la sala se encontraban montañas de revistas de moda y una gran pantalla plasma ademas de una moderna laptop azul claro, subiendo las escaleras azul claro conun barandal de caoba se encontraban mas puertas que en la de Kaoru chan, una llevaba a un cuarto donde estaban todos mis diseños, otra a donde estaban mis bocetos, otra a mis patrones (antes de usar la tela para diseñar), otra a un gimnasio de gimnasia artistica y ritmica, otra llevaba a una habitacion de huespedes de color blanco con azules claros y oscuros, tenia una television normal, al lado esta mi habitacion que es de colores celestes con blanco, una hermosa cama azul con un monton de almohadas, una cómoda color azul claron con detalles de diamantes y azules oscuros, tenia posters de diseñadoras y un gran armario celeste lleno de prendas hermosas.

-Es hermosa- dijo dulcemente Boomer, me alegraba saber que le gustaba

-G-gracias- conteste sonrojada

**(NORMAL POV)**

Ahora la mansion de Momoko, por fuera era roja, por adentro es un gran comedor con una mesa rectangular de nepal con sillas de la misma madera con detalles rojos y rosas las paredes rosa oscuro con detalles rojos, la cocina era grande y de mosaicos blancos, la sala tenia sillones y sofas rojos y rosas oscuro la pared era blanca con detalles rojos y una pantalla grande de plasma, al subi las escaleras blanca con el barandal de nepal se encontraban un monton de habitaciones, unas eran de musica, otras de cocina, otras de dibujo, otras de bibliotecas, otra era una gran pista para correr (Ruki: Si! Momoko hace ejercicio), otra era un baño de mosaicos blancos con detalles rosados, otra era una habitacion de huespedes roja con blanco y un televisor normal, y al lado una habitacion que era la de Momoko, las paredes eran blancas con detalles rosa oscuro, una gran pantalla plana, un escritorio donde habia una laptop rosa oscuro, una cama grande con cojines rosas y rojos, una comoda dorada con rubies, posters de bandas y cuadros de dibujo

-Es linda- dijo Brick indiferente aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido, si que habia cambiado, ya no era la niña que se enamoraba facilmente, habia pensado que tendria imagenes grandes de chicos guapos pero solo vio dibujos y bandas

-Gracias- contesto friamente Momoko, eso lo sorprendio mas, habia madurado, ahora era un poco fria y demasiado calculadora, (Ruki: Jaja justo como Brick :3) si que habia cambiado -Debemos ir al patio para ver que haremos- explico mientras bajaba las escaleras y era seguida por Brick

Llegaron los seis al patio, cada quien con su contraparte

-Y? Que vamos hacer?- pregunto Kaoru -yo voy a ir a las pistas de skate

-Yo tengo que ir a comprar unas telas- dijo dulcemente

-Te acompaño- se ofrecio Boomer dulcemente

-Gracias- sonrio Miyako

-Necesito competencia en el skate- murmuro Kaoru

-Igual ire a las pistas de skate- dijo Butch mientras veia a Kaoru

-Y ustedes que haran?- pregunto Miyako

-Vamos a ir por un helado- contesto Momoko

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la cena- se despidio Kaoru mientras era seguida por Butch

-Llega temprano para el ensayo- le dijo Miyako

-Si si- contesto y siguio su rumbo

-Bueno nos vemos- se despidio Momoko caminando junto a Brick dejando a Miyako y Boomer solos

-Acaso no te basta con la tela que tienes?- pregunto Boomer

-Fue mentira- respondio sonriente

-Que?-

-Bueno, creo que la mejor manera en que logren confesar sus sentimientos es compartiendo sus gustos- sonrie

-Es una buena idea. Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?-

-Si- responde alegre y los dos se van al parque de diversiones

Mientras en una heladeria se encontraban dos pelirrojos sin decidirse que helado elegir

-Buenos dias que les ofrezco?- saludo una chica castaña con el cabello hasta la costilla y lizo de ojos azul un poco oscuro con unos pantalones ajustados rojos y una remera blanca ajustada y un collar con una manzana verde

-Hola Robin- saludo Momoko

-Oh hola Momoko- saludo Robin -Puedes venir un momento- Momoko asiente y se para y se alejan un poco de la mesa

-Que ocurre Robin?- pregunta amablemente

-No es el uno de los nuevos?- le pregunta y Momoko asiente -acaso es tu novio?- le pregunta picaramente y Momoko solo se sonroja

-NO!- grita sonrojada despues de unos segundos de reaccionar

-Eh?- Brick solo escucha el grito de Momoko

-Esta bien- dice calmadamente Robin -solo era una pregunta, no era para que te pusieras roja y gritaras- le dice haciendo que se ponga mas roja pero ahora de la vergüenza, se va a sentar y Robin solo la sigue

-Y que van a pedir?- pregunta Robin

-Quiero un especial de fresa con chocolate- pidio Momoko un poco sonrojada tapandose con su fleco

-Mmm... y yo... uno de cereza- pidio Brick sin saber que habia ocurrido entre ellas

-Enseguida se los traigo- dijo Robin terminando de apuntar en su libreta

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y llego Robin con sus helados. Ambos estaban comiendo tranquilamente pero a Momoko le molestaba ese silencio entre los dos asi que decidio romper el hielo

-Por que regresaron tu y tus hermanos?- pregunto Momoko y este solo se sonrojo y Momoko solo se quedo con la duda

-Porque estabamos hartos de vivir en el bosque y no queriamos volver con ese mono estupido- hablo indiferente y ella se siguio quedando con la duda

Terminaron de comer sus helados y caminaron hacia las mansiones, ya era tarde pues tardaron en comerse sus helados porque Robin se la pasaba molestando a Momoko (Ruki: Si que es una gran amiga nun), iban tranquilos, todo bien, un silencio no incomodo hasta que...

-Jajajajajaja- se escuchaban risas de niños detras de ellos, estaban corriendo detras de Momoko y Brick, los alcanzaron y... (Natsu: Que?! Ruki: desesperada ¬3¬) los empujaron dejandolos en el piso pero... Momoko estaba en es suelo y Brick encima de ella

Momoko abrio los ojos y vio los hermosos ojos carmesis de Brick -_Son tan hermosos sus ojos, es fuerte, ESPERA... QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! es Brick, pero por que no se para, por que no lo puedo empujar? no puedo... sus ojos- _se sonrojo

-_Que hermosos son sus ojos, son como rubies, tiene una hermosa figura... QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! es Blossom/Momoko, pero... por que no me puedo parar? y porque tampoco hace para quitarme? no me puedo mover, sus ojos como los rubies, maldito Boomer._ Ella no me gusta- murmuro sonrojado pero aun asi Momoko lo escucho, de repente y de la nada sale volando desde atras (digamos del camino que venian de la heladeria) una pequeña piedra (no tan pequeña) que le golpea en la cabeza a Brick haciendo que se agache y bese a Momoko, se quedaron asi por un rato hasta que reaccionaron y se separaron y se pararon sonrojado (Ruki: Ayyy que lindo nwn). Momoko le pego en la cabeza con el puño sonrojada y el se quedo con cara de WTF y ella suguio caminando y el la alcanzo

Se fueron en silencio, cuando llegaron todo estaba solo, se sentaron en una banca donde maximo cavian tres personas, cada uno se puso en un lado dejando un espacio entre los dos que se sentia la atmosfera negra. Unos minutos despues llegaron Kaoru y Butch casi matandose que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Momoko y Brick, otros minutos despues llegaron Miyako y Boomer riendo pero pararon al notar como Kaoru y Butch se estaban casi matando y entre Momoko y Brick estaba una atmosfera negra y decidieron hablar

-Que esta pasando aqui?- preguntaron Miyako y Boomer pero no obtuvieron respuesta, estaba igual, Miyako seguia sonriendo esperando respuesta pero seguia sin obtener respuesta alguna, seguia sonriendo pero cada vez se le marcaba mas una venita en la frente hasta que exploto

-DIJE QUE "QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!"- dijo o mas bien grito ya hecha una furia Miyako al ver que no le hacian caso, era lo que Kaoru menos queria, que Momoko o Miyako se enojaran, todos se quedaron palidos y asustados por el grito de Miyako menos Momoko que solo se sorprendio, Butch Kaoru Brick y Boomer se quedaron palidos y en shock mientras que Momoko solo reacciono

-Que sucede Miyako?- pregunto Momoko tranquila y alegre

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto mas tranquila y alegre Miyako

-A que hora llegaron Kaoru y Butch?- dijo evadiendo la pregunta

-No se yo llegue al ultimo y ellos se estaban medio matando, ahora por favor contesta que te paso y por que tu y Brick estaban asi?- pregunto sonriendo Miyako

-Paso un accidente- dijo Momoko cubriendose el codo derecho

-QUE PASO?- pregunto Miyako al ver el hombro de Momoko estaba raspado

-Ibamos caminando y me cai y luego me raspe, eso es todo- contesto, cuando se cayo se raspo un poco

-Menos mal- se calmo Miyako, luego Kaoru salio del shock y se dirigio a nosotras -Y por que te estabas peleando con Butch?-

-Bueno... es una laaaaarga historia- dijo Kaoru

-Dinosla- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Esta bien pero despues de ensayar- dijo alegre pues la musica la calmaba

-Pero que haremos con ellos?- pregunto preocupada Miyako señalando a los RRB

-Jejejeje- se rieron malevolamente Momoko y Kaoru asustando a Miyako pues ya sabia que era lo que planeaban

-Esa es la mejor idea Momoko- rio malevolamente Kaoru

-Lo se- respondio esta orgullosa

Fueron por los chicos y los agarraron del cuellos arrastrandolos hacia una puerta gigante detras de sus casas. Abrieron la puerta y de ahi salieron varios animales exoticos, habian felinos, caninos y reptiles peligrosos, los felinos son Miyako, los caninos de Kaoru y los reptiles de Momoko, se metieron al lugar que dirigia la puerta y ahi habian distintas habitaciones para cada animal con su ambiente pero estaban separados, eran varias puertas, las rosas eran para los reptiles y su ambiente, las azules para los felinos y su ambiente y las verdes para los caninos y su ambiente, Momoko tiro a Brick en la habitacion de las serpientes obviamente que las tenia entrenadas para que atacaran si ella se los ordenaba, Kaoru lanzo a Butch en la habitacion de los lobos, ademas de que era un congelador los lobos se veian aterradores pero estaban entrenados asi que no atacarian al menos que Kaoru se los ordenara, Miyako dejo a Boomer en la habitacion de los tigres, que segun ella eran muy dulces, pero solo con ella, Kaoru y Momoko, con los chicos eran salvajes, Miyako no los tenia tan entrenados, solo era que no atacara a sus amigos, pero claro no conocian a Boomer -_Lo siento Boomer_- penso Miyako cerrando la puerta. Salieron de la casa de animales (incluidos Brick Butch y Boomer xD) y se fueron a la mansion de Momoko que era la que tenia los instrumentos y los salones adecuados

Llegaron a la casa de Momoko y rapidamente fueron al salon de ensayo y llamaron a Robin para que las ayudara con los efectos de sonido. Pero mientras con los chicos...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH...!- se escucha un grito realmente femenino que uno pensaria que era Boomer o Brick pero no... era Butch en la habitacon de los lobos xD

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!- ese grito realmente femenino es el de Boomer en la habitacion de los tigres

-_Boomer igual esta aqui pero se escuchan rugidos y arañasos, creo que son... tigres? o algun felino_- penso Butch tras escuchar el grito de Boomer -_pero..._

-_Ese fue el grito de Butch... jajaja... se ascucharon gruñidos y aullidos, creo que son lobos o algun canino-_ penso Boomer cuando escucho el grito de Butch -_pero_

_-DONDE ESTA BRICK?!-_ pensaron ambos y es que no se escuchaba a Brick por ninguna parte... pues... al pobre lo estaba asfixiando una boa constructora

Mientras unos segundos despues llego Robin junto a Mitsuki y Alice a la casa de Momoko

-Hola!- saludaron alegremente Robin Alice y Mitsuki

-Hola- saludaron las otras tres pero voltearon hacia Alice y vieron un cinturon como el de ella pero el simbolo era morado y la P blanca

-_Espera... Alice tambien tiene el cinturon? no solo era Mitsuki?-_ penso Momoko

-Donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Mitsuki

-QUE?!- preguntaron Momoko y Kaoru y Miyako solo se quedo callada

-Ellos viven con ustedes no?- pregunto Mitsuki

-D-de que hablas?- pregunto nerviosa Kaoru

-No me habian dicho eso Kaoru chan- menciono Alice

-Ni tu a mi Momoko y somos amigas- dijo Robin haciendo pucheros

-Miyako y Boomer me contaron todo- dijo Mitsuki

-Miyako- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru con cara terrorifica y Miyako solo se asusto

-No veo el por que ocultarlo- dijo Miyako

-Uff... esta bien, pero no se lo digan a nadie- dijo Momoko y Robin Mitsuki y Alice asintieron

-Y por que no se lo quieren decir a nadie?- pregunto Robin

-Razones personales- dijo Kaoru recordando lo que habian hecho hace cuatro años para derrotarlos y un escalofrio le recorre la espalda

-Que lo ultimo que quiero es volverlas a vivir- dijo friamente Momoko haciendo espantar a todos incluyendo a Brick que no estaba con ellas, le causaba asco ademas de que tambien le causaba ira haciendo aparecer de nuevo un aura deprimente

-Ya ya, vayamos a ensayar para que luego Kaoru nos diga como le fue- dijo intentado desaparecer el aura deprimente de Momoko

-Me pregunto que le habra pasado- le susurro Kaoru a Miyako

-Yo igual, antes al recordarlo solo pensaba en que le daba asco- le susurro Miyako a Kaoru

-Esta bien! vayamos a ensayar- dijo alegre Momoko

-_Bipolar_- pensaron Robin, Mitsuki y Alice

Mientras con los chicos

-No creo poder sobrevivir- dijo Butch ocultandose de los lobos

-No podre vivir junto a Miyako- menciono Boomer mientras se ocultaba de los tigres

-_No me podre disculpar con Momoko_- penso deprimente Brick mientras era asfixiado por la boa, se notaba que Momoko se habia enojado con el

-_Esto es vivir con el enemigo!-_ pensaron casi llorando comicamente menos Brick que ya estaba morado por la falta de oxigeno

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ruki: Les gusto?**

**Miyako: A mi si**

**Brick: Te gusta hacernos sufrir o que?!**

**Ruki: Me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente n.n**

**Butch: Rara ¬¬**

**Ruki: Aun asi te amo Butch! nwn**

**Butch: Sueltame! !"$"%""&$&!**

**Ruki: Que disjiste?! (aura malevola)**

**Brick: Butch... corre ¬¬U**

**Boomer: Aqui estan los panquesitos n.n Donde estan Kaoru y Momoko?**

**Miyako: Alli (señala a unas Momoko y Kaoru deprimidas)**

**Natsu: Bueno... pasemos con los reviews**

**Mikan: Controlate Ruki ¬¬**

**Ruki: Ok nwn (Sujetando a Butch lleno de golpes menos en su rostro solo en la cabeza xD)**

**Karla-20 me alegra que te haya gustado y por mi no hay problema que te quedes con Brick n.n_  
_**

**mitsuki35 los panquesitos de Boomer son los mejores nwn pervertido? si hay y es Butch y un poco Brick pero solo un poco, ya te debiste de haber dado cuenta del trato con Kaoru**

**Ruki: Si se preguntan de donde llego la piedra lo mostrare en el prox capitulo, quien creen que haya sido el culpable?**

**a) Boomer**

**b) Butch**

**c) Miyako**

**d) Kaoru**

**e) algun extraño**

**f) algun ente que los haya querido unir y se la lanzo en la cabeza a Brick xD**

**g) me cole en la historia y se la lanze a Brick en la cabeza para apresurar las cosas xD**

**Kumo: Eperamos sus respuestas ¬¬**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaoru y Butch

**Ruki: Hola, muy bien, de acuerdo a la respuesta que hayan elegido la pondre en la historia**

**Brick: Me pregunto quien habra sido el culpable**

**Natsu: Y que haras cuando lo descubras ¬¬**

**Brick: Lo matare!**

**Mitsuki: Y si esa persona fue Kaoru o peor... Ruki ¬¬**

**Brick: Gulp... Ruki dime que no fuiste ni tu ni Kaoru**

**Ruki: Eso es sorpresa jujuju**

**Kumo: Tengo un mal presentimiento, por cierto... donde estan Kaoru Momoko y Butch, se que Miyako y Boomer estan en la cocina preparando panquesitos**

**Ruki: Momoko y Kaoru en un psicologo y Butch en el hospital, no se porque estaba lastimado**

**Brick: Sera buena idea decirle?**

**Mikan: Lo dudo ¬¬**

**Ruki: Bueno hablando de panquesitos, ****mitsuki35**** como habias pedido un panquesito Boomer y Miyako estan preparando los mejores n.n**

**Brick: Siempre cambias de tema**

**Natsu: Ninguno de los personajes de Demashitaa! PPGZ le pertenecen a Ruki The Madness**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la casa de Momoko todas estaban alegres ensayando musica. Despues de ensayar unas cuantas canciones Momoko y Miyako (sobre todo miyako) obligan a contarles que paso entre ella y Butch y porque se estaban peleando

-Bueno el camino hacia las pistas de skate fue tranquilo pero justo cuando llegamos alli...- dijo Kaoru que al decir lo ultimo levanta el puño y se le aparece una venita en la frente

*Flasback contado por Kaoru*

El camino fue tranquilo pero cuando llegamos habia una muchedumbre de chicos en skate que observavan a unas chicas haciendo piruetas en su skate y ahi fue donde todo empezo

-Miren a esas chicas-

-Son maravillosas-

-Definitivamente son las mejores-

*Ahora contado por mi :3*

-No hay nadie que las venza- alagaban chicos con ojos en forma de corazones

-Ja! son buenas, pero no creo que sean las mejores- dijo burlandose Kaoru mientras Butch estaba boquiabierto al ver todas las piruetas que hacian las chicas

-Te puedo demostrar que somos mejores que tu- dijo seria una chica de cabellos naranja cafe largo y lizo y ojos oscuros que vestia una remera blanca y unos pantalones ajustados un poco olgados de color azul oscuro y unos converse azul oscuro con cintas blancas

-...- Kaoru solo se quedo en silencio cabizbaja y Butch la miro extrañado

-Se nota que solo eres una aficionada- dijo la chica haciendo enfurecer mas a Kaoru que le aparecia una venita en la frente -No deberias estar aqui, aqui solo estan los mejores- eso causo que Kaoru explotara

-Jejejeje- rio malevolamente Kaoru cabizbaja haciendo asustar a Butch, Kaoru estaba lista para golpearla pero decidio no mancharse las manos y alzo la vista mirando a la chica con una venita en la frente -Quieres ver que soy mejor que tu? porque no competimos?- reto Kaoru

-Esta bien, pero primero dime tu nombre- acepta la chica

-Kaoru Matsubara- al escuchar esto la chica, se sorprende -y el tuyo?-

-Natsu Aoikara- dice seriamente -sera un placer competir contigo- dice y se va

-Jajaja quiero ver como te va a ganar esa Natsu- se rie Butch lo que hace que Kaoru se enoje mas

-Quieres apostar?- pregunta Kaoru

-Por supuesto- afirma Butch

-Si gano dormiras en el patio- dice Kaoru -o mejor... con los lobos!- dice imaginandose a Butch ser devorado

-Y si pierdes dormire en tu cama- dice burlonamente Butch a lo cual Kaoru se sonroja

-A-acepto- dice aun sonrojada

Los dos se fueron hacia las pistas donde se encontraba Natsu esperando a Kaoru, llegaron y rapidamente se prepararon, un tipejo toco marco la salida y las dos chicas salieron veloces como un relampago (Ruki: como como Minato! perdon me traume con Naruto jeje ) la carrera duro mucho tiempo pues la pista que pusieron era por casi toda la ciudad, cuando estaban llegando a la meta parecia que iba a ganar Natsu pero para suerte de Kaoru... Kaoru GANO! sin embargo como estaba ya muy cansada siguio Natsu intento detenerla pero el que la detuvo fue Butch pero al detenerla Kaoru cayo encima de Butch, Natsu se queria reir pero a diferencia de Kaoru cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ganar competencias ella era demasiado seria.

Durante el camino de regreso se estuvieron peleando sobre quien cayo sobre quien y por eso es que se estaban peleando pero paso algo mas cuando se cayeron, otra roca salio volando de quien sabe donde y le pego en la cabeza a Kaoru haciendo que se besaran (Mikan: En serio te gusta lanzar piedras? ¬¬ Ruki: Hey! los lectores querian que pusiera a Kaoru y Butch juntos y eso hice ¬3¬#) y tambien sobre eso venian peleando porque Butch se burlaba de Kaoru luego en el camino se encontraron a Alice

-Hola Kaoru- saludo Alice

-Hola Alice- saludo Kaoru

-Quien es el?- señalando a Butch

-Mi nombre es Butch- dijo orgulloso

-El es un compañero mio- dijo Kaoru ignorandolo

-Y vas a dejarla a su casa?- dijo picaramente Alice haciendo que Butch y Kaoru se sonrojaran

-NO!- gritaron los dos sonrojados

-Solo lo dije de broma, no se lo tomen en serio, bueno adios- se despidio Alice dejando a los otros dos sonrojados y entonces volvieron a pelear de cosas ridiculas

Luego llegaron y por estarse peleando no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Momoko y Brick hasta que Miyako grito que dejo a todos en shock menos a Momoko

*Fin del flashback*

-Y eso paso- termino de contar Kaoru

-Que hermoso!- dicen Miyako, Robin, Mitsuki y Alice

-Y tu porque venias tan sonriente con Boomer?- pregunto Momoko

-Fuimos al parque de diversiones y alli nos encontramos a Mitsuki, nos divertimos juntos hasta que Mitsuki chan se tuvo que ir y nosotros igual y de camino me tropece y...

*Flashback*

-Fue muy divertido, gracias por llevarme Boomer- sonrio Miyako dejando a Boomer sonrojado

-Je je no hay porque- responde

Iban tan alegres juntos cuando Miyako sin darse cuenta se cae accidentalmente con una piedra que curiosamente aparecio junto a su pie haciendo que ocasionalmente se cayera y Boomer por estarla sujetando se cayo encima de ella haciendo que se besaran (Ruki: Feliz? Ya no se las avente ¬3¬ Mikan: No hay mucha diferencia pero ya que ¬¬), luego despues de eso se pararon rapidamente sonrojados y continuaron riendo luego llegaron a la casa y vieron que todos estaban raros

*Fin del flashback*

-Bueno... es hora de alimentar a mis dulces reptiles que si no, creo que se comeran a Brick y se van a enfermar- dijo Momoko caminando hacia la gran puerta siendo seguida por las demas

Cuando llegaron observaron todo el lugar y Momoko entro al cuarto de la boa, al entrar vio a Brick morado siendo abrazado por su dulce boa, Miyako fue con su tigre y vio a Boomer paralizado del miedo fingiendo estar muerto con muchas heridas, y Kaoru entro con los lobos y noto que Butch estaba arriba de un arbol asustado y muy herido

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- se reia Kaoru sin fin al ver a Butch el segun muy macho subidoa un arbol asustado por unos lobos tan dulces, alejo y Butch bajo palido y salio de la habitacion mientras Kaoru aun se reia

-Pobre Boomer- dijo Miyako mientras iba corriendo hacia Boomer que el tigre no le hizo nada a Miyako

-Hahahahaha- se reia Momoko al ver a Brick siendo asfixiado y estar a punto de ser comido -Bow no te lo comas- todas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Momoko -te puedes enfermar- sonrio por lo que la boa solto a Brick pero el pobre se desmayo, Momoko se le acerco a la boa y le hecho un monton de presas y cerro la puerta pues no queria ver la tragedia y que Miyako se asustara (N/A: Las mascotas de Miyako son vegetarianas, no pregunten por que? ¬¬)

-Oye Momoko, nos podemos quedar a dormir todos en tu casa?- pregunto Robin y Momoko asintio

-Te refieres igual a los chicos?- pregunto Miyako

-Si- asintio Robin, a Momoko no le dio importancia

-Los tres se quedaran en la habitacion de huespedes- dijo Momoko saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por los demas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ruki: Despues de tanto tiempo logre acabar el capitulo! perdon por la demora pero e estado mas metida con el gore, yaoi y Happy Tree Friends**

**Mikan: Ni que lo digas ¬¬**

**Brick: Asi que fuiste tu? -asustado-**

**Ruki: Sipi nwn**

**Natsu: Como pude perder en patineta? TTnTT**

**Kumo: No te preocupes**

**Miyako y Boomer: Aqui estan los panquesitos -sonriendo-**

**Mitsuki: Eso es todo sayo**

**Ruki: Y si les gusta Happy Tree Friends o Naurto Shippuden o el yaoi chequen mis otros fanfics onegai nwn Sayo~ dejen reviews**


	4. Aviso: Lo lamente TTnTT

**Lamento la tardanza pero no podre actualizar, estaré ocupada con examenes y ensayos de musica TTnTT pero me encanta la musica, para la proxima les dare algo especial, a quien le gusta aunque sea un poco el yaoi?**

**Att: Ruki**

**PD: Espero que tengan mas paciencia, he estado muy ocupada**


	5. Chapter 4: Yaoi? WTF!

**Ruki: Aqui el nuevo capitulo! sucedió un milagro y cancelaron los examenes! yey!**

**Brick: EUREKA!**

**Ruki: Acaso te esta gustando el fanfic aunque te haya torturado y hoy vayas a ser más torturado al igual que Butch**

**Brick: -se queda pálido-**

**Momoko y Kaoru: Como los vas a torturar -con sonrisa malefica-**

**Ruki: YAOI! -al gritar de alegría deja pálidos a Butch y Brick-**

**Miyako: Me alegro por ti Boomer**

**Boomer: Gracias**

**Ruki: Tu tampoco te salvas, ahi va a estar un amigo mio esperando el yaoi aunque no de buen humor**

**Los RRBZ se ponen tristes y pálidos**

**Ruki: Comenzamos! Ningun personaje de Demashitaa! PPGZ me pertenece y blablabla**

* * *

-Los tres se quedaran en la habitacion de huespedes- dijo Momoko saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por los demas

Al escuchar eso los chicos se alegraron, pero era muy temprano para ello, pues mañana tendrían que pasar por una pesadilla.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en la casa de Momoko a dormir pues aunque mañana había escuela entraban mas tarde y podrían ensayar un poco de música. Se quedaron en una habitación gigante para dormir pero no sin antes aclarar algunas cosas.

-Tenemos una pregunta para ustedes Alice y Mitsuki- dijo seria Kaoru observandolas fijamente

-Que pasa?- preguntaron ambas al unísono

-Ustedes tienen superpoderes?- al decir Momoko esto ultimo Alice y Mitsuki se quedaron pálidas, no sabían que conestar; para Robin era normal que hablaran de eso pues las conocia desde que iban al kinder y ellas le habían dicho de sus super-poderes

-N..no se d..de que ha..blan- dijo nerviosa Alice y Mitsuki se quedo callada

-Sus cinturones explican todo- señalo Miyako los cinturones de Alice y Mitsuki

-Bu..bu..eno- se quedaron mudas ambas

-No se preocupen, nosotras tambien tenemos súper-poderes y Robin sabe de eso- sonrió Miyako y Alice y Mitsuki suspiraron aliviadas

-No les diremos a nadie mientras ustedes tampoco le digan a nadie- les informó Momoko, las dos chicas asintieron y todas se dispusieron a dormir

Mientras en donde estaban los chicos, Brick y Butch pensaban en como lidiarselas para una: confesar sus sentiemientos, dos: huir de la casa y tres: irse del país para vivir una vida tranquila como bailarines tiroleses xD mientras Boomer pensaba en ir a una cita con Miyako. Butch y Brick notaron eso y con un jarrón que apareció de la nada le golpearon, ya tenían todo planeado, o eso creían, pues alguien les pensaba hacer la vida imposible a esos tres y sobre todo a Brick muajajajaja. Aquella persona observaba con detencion cada movimiento de los chicos, de la nada llegaron otras dos y entre las tres grabaron a los chicos que bailaban el oppa gangam style para luego bailar la de gentlemen de la alegría de habersélas ingeniado para noquear a su hermano y escribir dos cartas, una para Momoko y otra para Butch, perdon Kaoru donde escribieron sus sentimientos y para su mala suerte leyeron en voz alta. Las tres chicas intentaron no reírse y continuaron grabando, pero esta vez paso algo mas interesante, de la nada aparecieron unas almohadas tamaño humano de Momoko y Kaoru en bikinis (menos mal que no fue en lencería) y Brick y Butch comenzaron a besar la almohada donde estaba la imagen de su contraparte con pasión. Las chicas voltearon las cámaras a una mesa donde habían botellas de vino, cerveza, vodka, whisky, ron y tequila, estaban borrachos! xDD bueno no me sorprende de Butch pero Brick?! con razón no le importó noquear a su queridísimo hermano menor (sarcasmo). Los dos mayores borrachos salieron por otra ventana pero no sin antes dejar las cartas en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas. Pero las otras tres chicas... oh si, esas tres chicas subirían el video a youtube, a facebook y lo mandarían a televisión internacional, ellas si que querían hacerle la vida imposible a los chicos... pero... por que? esa es la incognita que nadie jamás ha logrado resolver

Al día siguiente los chicos decidieron ir a la escuela para hacer algo para que los expulsen, pero no fue necesario que ellos hicieran algo, pues otras personas pensaron hacerles ese favor, los chicos ya tenían todo listo, y iban a empezar con su más grande travesura pero alguien los interrumpió, era la persona que todos odiaban y nadie toleraba, si justo la persona que creen que es Justin Bieber! perdon la otra mierda (sin intención de ofender beliebers) Himeko

-Vaya chicos, no los creía capaces de eso- los miro sorprendida pero a la vez burlona -si quieren bebidas de calidad vengan a mi casa- termino la frase con su tipica risa

-Callate perra!- gritaron Brick y Butch, aunque no sabían de que hablaba y Boomer estaba peor, no recordaba nada, justo lo que sus hermanos habían querido, uy que malotes

-De que habla?- pregunto incredulo Boomer como siempre, a pesar de su apariencia de niño malo seguía siendo el mismo inocente niño pero travieso, sobre todo borracho, jejejeje ya verán de que estoy hablando

-Por que no van al patio?- y dicho esto la perra de mierda, es decir Himeko, se fue

-Será mejor que vayamos- dijo Brick y los tres hermanos se fueron al lugar dicho

Al llegar los tres se quedaron pálidos, pero más Butch y Brick, en una gran pantalla estaba el video que esas tres chicas grabaron, ellos dos borrachos, planeando como huir del país, leyendo en voz alta las cartas que escribieron, golpeando al pobre Boomer con un jarrón, bailando el oppa gangam style seguido de gentleman y besando apasionadamente las almohadas, pero hubo algo que los dejo más pálidos a Brick y Butch y a varios chicos y a las chicas hemorragias nasales, creando que la enfermería se llenara de chicos traumados y chicas casi sin sangre, Brick y Butch besandose apasionadamente! (todos menos Ruki: WTF?!) si! justo como escucharon! la leccion es jamas beber en demasía o terminarás como Brick y Butch (Ruki: Y todavía falta mas yaoi)

Toda la escuela se reía, incluso Boomer, recibiendo miles de golpes de parte de Brick y Butch esta vez sobrios, sin embargo Miyako los veía asustada y con un aura asesina por casi haber matado a Boomy mientras que Momoko y Kaoru los veían con un aura asesina, no porque se hayan besado, si no mas bien por tener almohadas de ellas tamaño humano en bikini, Brick y Butch estaban bien pero bien muertos, ese es el precio de ser unos pervertidos borrachos, si asi como oyeron... pervetidos! y a parte borrachos xD

-No esperen, no es lo que creen- dijeron asustados los dos hermanos mayores al ver como Momoko Miyako y Kaoru se acercaban a ellos y no con buenas intenciones

-Meten bebidas alcohólicas a mi casa y se emborrachan- dijo Momoko muy enojada, o yo creo lo que le sigue de enojada

-Tienen almohadas tamaño humano de nosotras en bikini- dijo Kaoru peor que Momoko

-Y casi matan a Boomer- sonrieron tetricas las tres chicas

-Ustedes estan bien muertos- sonrieron con no una dulce cara, eran, eran...

-LAS PARIENTES LEJANAS DE EYELESS JACK Y JEFF THE KILLER! RUN BITCHES RUN!- gritó Boomer dejando muy sorprendida a casi toda la escuela sosprendida -perdon... CORRAN HERMANOS CORRAN!- volvio a gritar Boomer

Y asi tan pronto escucharon a su dulce hermano menor -sarcasmo- corrieron Butch y Brick huyendo de las parientes lejanas de Eyeless Jack y Jeff The Killer. Boomer saco una cámara de quien sabe donde y comenzó a grabar la persecución policiaca, las chicas vestidas como policías y los chicos como presos, cuando de la nada aparecieron tres chicas que igual iban grabando la persecución, eras las chicas que grabaron el video de antes

-Dejennos explicarles- gritaban llorando comicamente Brick y Butch

-Ustedes maricas pervertidos!- gritaba Kaoru con un cuchillo en mano

-Van a morir!- gritaba Momoko sonriendo mostrando una boca llena de colmillos

-Nos la pagaran!- grito Miyako asustando a todos pues de sus ojos salía un líquido negro

-Lo dije! son las parientes lejanas de Jeff The Killer y Eyeless Jack!- gritaba Boomer siguiendolos con una cámara

Cuando por fin las chicas atraparon a los dos cobardes les atacaron con sus poderes dejandolos casi muertos, las chicas se calmaron y dejaron a Butch y Brick casi muertos acompañados por hermosisimo hermano menor, las chicas que se escondían detrás de la pared continuaron grabando todo para mandarlo a television nacional, oh si oh si lo mandarían a todo el mundo para vengarse de los chicos, pero la pregunta seguía siendo... por que? y se sumo la nueva incognita de quienes son ellas? pues no les diré nada ahorita! nyajajaja

Las chicas calmadas fueron al edificio donde estaba su aula, al entrar notaron que los chicos no estaban, pero aun asi les era molesto a Momoko y Kaoru porque se burlaban de ellas, aunque no duraban mucho aquellos que se burlaban de ellas, porque cuando ellas dos estan enojadas es mejor no meterse en su camino. Cuando al salón llego la señorita Keane y les pidió que hicieran equipos de seis. Kaoru y Momoko voltearon a todos lados para notar que no estaban los chicos, pues ellos estaban en la direccion

-Chicos, lamento decirles que en su segundo día de escuela estan expulsados- dijo el director OMFG! Cartman?! se colo en mi historia el culo gordo

-Por que?!- se puso de dramatico Boomer a punto de matarlo

-No toleraré tener unos maricas en mi escuela!- los señalo con el dedo del imperdon

-Tu puta madre!- Butch le hizo la señal Craig, si asi como escucharon Craig educo a Butch

-Respeten mi autoridad!- grito su tipica frase el director Culo Gordo

-Da igual, vamonos, solo estabamos borrachos- dijo en su tono frio Brick

-Vamonos- se dieron media vuelta Butch y Brick pero antes de salir

-Boomer no cometas ningún homicidio- dijeron antes de salir al unisono, al saber que Boomer estaba a punto de lanzarle una bola de energia azul al director culo gordo, si consiguieron nuevos poderes, no pregunten como

-Que? le hubiera hecho un favor al mundo- deshizo la bola de energía -ahora vamonos a Irlanda!- dijo o por dios borracho Boomer, en su mano llevaba una botella con varias bebidas alcoholicas

-Boomer! no te emborraches!- quiso detenerlo Brick

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- y asi Butch el maestro de los controladores de borrachos, menos el, le dio un fuerte golpe a su queridísimo hermano menor -vamonos- tomaron a Boomer y se salieron

Mientras en salón Momoko y Kaoru se sintieron aliviadas al ver que los chicos no estaban, pero les faltaban tres compañeros y Alice, Robin y Mitsuki estaban en otros equipos, estaban buscando a ver si alguien se le unía y tuvieron suerte, se les acercaron tres chicas, las tres extrañas chicas que grabaron los videos de los chicos

-Hola- saludo con su dulce sonrisa Miyako

-Podemos estar con ustedes?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro, largo y rebelde con un fleco rojo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, tez blanca, ojos morados, vestía una camisa negra de tirantes, una blusa larga ajustada roja, una falda negra, unas calcetas a rayas negro con blanco y unos tenis negros con cintas blancas

-Claro- les dijo Momoko

-Gracias- agradecio una chica de cabello castaño, lizo y largo amarrado en una coleta con un fleco del lado derecho, tez blanca, ojos acua-marina, vestía una camisa negra, una chaqueta gris, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unos tenis grises con cintas blancas

-Pero antes, quienes son ustedes, no las habíamos visto en toda la clase- pregunto desconfiada Kaoru

-Mi nombre es Denise- se presento una chica de cabello negro, largo y rebelde con un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, tez blanca, ojos dorados, vestía una camisa gris, una sudadera morada oscuro, una falda negra, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros

-El mio es Emily- se señalo la castaña

-Y el mio es Kate- dijo indiferente la otra pelinegra

-Ustedes no son de Japon verdad?- pregunto curiosa Miyako

-No, venimos de USA- dijo sonriente Emily

-En serio?- preguntaron emocionadas Momoko y Kaoru, claro, por que no lo estarían, grandes creadores de historietas, luchadores y skaters vienen de ahi

-Aunque preferimos mejor Japón- sonrió Denise

Después de platicar un poco se pusieron a trabajar en lo que les tocaba, que era crear una pintura sobre sus sentimientos, Momoko dibujó un lugar lleno de dulces, Miyako un lugar lleno de burbujas de colores, Kaoru un lugar donde habían patinetas y otras cosas de deportes, Denise un craneo rodead con una rosa negra con detalles verdes, Emily dibujo una gran espada donde de cada lado había una cara que solo se le veía la mitad, una sonriente y otra triste y Kate un lugar lleno de cadáveres, craneos, huesos y sangre, al parecer un campo de batalla

-Sus gustos son extraños- sonrió nerviosa Miyako

-Eso creen?- Denise miro su pintura -no parece-

-Pero como ahi dicen, cada quien sus gustos- sonrió Emily

-Ahora pasenle la pintura a su compañero de la derecha y escriban en un papel lo que creen que significa esa pintura- dijo con su tipica sonrisa la señorita Keane

A Momoko le toco la pintura de Miyako, a Miyako la de Kaoru, a Kaoru la de Denise, a Denise la de Emily, a Emily la de Kate y a Kate la de Momoko, despues de escribir en un papel la señorita Keane le pidió a cada equipo que pasarán a explicar las pinturas. Despues de que terminará la clase cada quien se fue a su lugar.

Mientras en otro lugar, para ser mas especifica un bar, se encontraba Boomer mas borracho que antes, Brick y Butch en el mismo estado y Yue que se les había unido estaba igual que ellos, de hecho ellos lo conocían desde hace dos años, cuando estaban fuera de la ciudad de Tokio, los cuatro estaban totalmente borrachos que perdieron su conciencia, Brick y Butch por accidente se besaron otra vez, y Boomer igual por accidente beso a Yue... el alcohol es malo! pero no aprenden... son unos chicos malos -agregar voz de Tobi-

-No la puedo olvidar, pero realmente amo a Kaoru- dijo deprimido y borracho Butch

-Yo tampoco a ella pero cada vez me enamoró mas de Momoko- dijo en el mismo estado de Butch Brick

-Los entiendo, todavía me acuerdo de ella pero yo amo con toda mi alma a Miyako- dijo un borracho Boomer, en peor estado que Butch y Brick

-Estoy igual, amo a Alice pero no me la quito de la cabeza- dijo en el mismo estado que Boomer Yue, si como escucharon a Yue le gusta Alice

-Es culpa de las chicas!- dijeron los cuatro al unisono, claro culpen a las chicas por sus problemas de alcohol

* * *

**Ruki: Y eso es todo por hoy!**

**Kaoru y Butch: WTF?! Pero que carajos es eso?! -jugando Slender Rising-**

**Ruki: Les gusto el poco yaoi que hubo?**

**Brick, Boomer y Butch que dejo de jugar un rato: NO! FUE HORRIBLE!**

**Ruki: Nadie les pregunto a ustedes!**

**Butch: -vuelve a jugar-**

**Ruki: Boomer y Miyako, miren este juego -los pone a jugar el juego de Jeff The Killer ilusion-**

**Miyako: MAMAAA!**

**Boomer: -se desmaya-**

**Ruki: Momoko y Brick escuchen esta historia -les pone a escuchar la historia de My little pony Cupcakes-**

**Momoko y Brick: Pero que diablos?! -traumados, a Brick le gusta My Little Pony-**

**Ruki: Una vez traumado gente... dejen reviews! y agradezcan a la santa pluma que cancelaron mis examenes y no tengo que estudiar! sayo nya~**


	6. Chapter 5: Batalla de bandas! Oh yeah!

**Ruki: Hola! como andan todos**

**Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako: Sinica**

**Ruki: Como estan los chicos?**

**Kaoru: Bien, solo traumados, por culpa del yaoi**

**Momoko: Creo que te pasaste Ruki**

**Ruki: Nel, no lo creo**

**Miyako: Tuvieron que ir al psicologo**

**Ruki: Dejenme aclarar algo, los chicos no son gay, solo son unos borrachos**

**RRBZ: NO SOMOS MARICAS!**

**Ruki: Nadie dijo eso -.-U y sobre las otras chicas lo explicare en este ep o en el prox**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Demashitaa! PPGZ me pertenece y blablabla**

* * *

Hoy era el dia en que habria una batalla de bandas en la ciudad, y adivinen quienes se inscribieron... las PPGZ junto con Alice, Mitsuki y Robin, los RRBZ junto con Yue (volvieron para la batalla de bandas, eso es valentia), y las tres extrañas chicas, Denise, Kate y Emily.

Todo el alumnado, los maestros y otros mas estaban esperando en el patio a que empezara el festival, y llegaran las bandas. Despues de un tiempo llegaron las bandas y todos se reunieron frente a un escenario que se habia instalado, y los primeros en aparecer fueron los presentadores, quienes eran, santo dios, quien mas va a aparecer? Alfred (USA) y Arthur (UK)

-Bienvenidos sean al festival y a la tan esperada batallas de bandas- presento Arthur

-Los participantes de este año parecen estar muy emocionados! las primeras participantes son las PPGZ!- grito con su actitud de siempre Alfred

Pasan las chicas al escenario con grandes y largos abrigos negros, todos se les quedan viendo raro por la ropa que llevaban pero ellas rapidamente se los quitan dejando ver sus trajes, sin embargo no eran los originales, Miyako los diseño

-Mi nombre es Blossom!- grito Momoko

-El mio eS Buttercup!- grito Kaoru

-Yo soy Bubbles!- sonrio Miyako

-Aqui Bunny!- levanto la mano energeticamente Alice que vestia un traje como el de las chicas pero morado

-Y yo Bell!- grito Mitsuki que igual llevaba un traje como el de las chicas pero blanco con detalles negro

-Y somos la Powerpuff Girls Z!- gritaron las chicas al unisono, y si se preguntan donde esta Robin, ella se encarga del sonido

Momoko tomo una guitarra roja con rosa y se puso frente al microfono, Kaoru una verde con negro e igual se puso frente a otro microfono, Miyako un bajo azul con blanco e hizo lo mismo pero en otro microfono, Mitsuki se fue a los teclados donde cerca habia un microfono, y Alice a una bateria morada que igual tenia cerca un microfono. Entonces comenzo la musica

IA - Headphone Actor

Blossom: Sonohi wa zuibun to heibonde  
Atarisawari nai tsuitachidatta  
Himatsubushi ni kii teta rajio kara  
Ano hanashi ga nagaredasu made wa  
`Hijō ni zan'nen'na kotodesuga,  
Honjitsu chikyū wa owarimasu' to  
Doko ka no kuni no daitōryō ga  
Nakinagara hanashi o suru made wa.

Bubbles: Mado no soto wa ōkina tori-tachi ga sora ōi tsukushite ku jūtai-chū  
Mikadzuki o nomikonde doko ka e to muka~tsu teru  
Yarikake teta gēmu wa nōsēbu  
Tsukue ni hobo tetsukazu sankō-sho  
Furueru karada o inasu yō ni sugu ni heddofon o shita

Buttercup: Fumeina ātisuto kōmoku no  
Taitoru fumei no nanbā ga  
Totan ni mimimoto nagaredashita  
`Ikinokoritaideshou?'

Bell: Ugomeki dasu sekai kaijō o  
Namiutsu yō ni yureru matenrō  
Magire mo nai kono-goe wa dō kiite mo  
Kiki akita jibun'nokoeda

`Ano oka o koetara 20-byō de  
Sono imi o iyade mo shiru koto ni naru yo.  
Utagawanaide, mimi o sumasetara 20-byō-saki e'

Bunny: Kōsaten wa tōzen dai jūtai  
Mō rōnyakunan'nyo wa kankeinai  
Dogō yara akanbō no nakigoe de umatte iku

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup: Abaredasu hito naki dasu shōjo  
Inori dashita shinpu o oinuite  
Tadahitori mezasu no wa gyaku hōkō  
Ano oka no mukō e to

Heddo fon kara izen koe ga shite  
`Ato 12-buda yo' to tsugeru  
Konomama subete kiesa~tsu teshimaunara mō jutsu wa naidarou

Zawameki dasu himei gasshō o  
Namidame ni natte kasumeru 10-byō

Utagaitaikedo dare gate mo  
Owaranai jinrui sanka

Bunny, Bell: `Kakenukero, mō nokori 1-buda.'  
Sono kotoba mo mō kikoenai i ni

Tada mezashite ita oka no mukō wa  
Sugu me no mae ni

Iki mo taedae tadoritsuita nda  
Sora o utsushidasu kabe no mae ni  
Sono mukō hakui no-kagakushatachi wa  
`Subarashī' to te o utta

Todas: Utagau yo.

Soko kara miru machi no fūkei wa  
Marude jikken shisetsu no yōde sa

`Mō fuhitsuyōda.'  
Kagaku-sha wa katatema ni bakudan o nageta

Hako no naka no chīsana sekai de  
Ima made zutto ikite kita nda na to

Moetsukite iku machidatta mono o  
Tada, bōzento miru mimimoto de

Heddo fon no mukō kara  
`Ne' to koe ga shita

Al finalizar la cancion todos aplaudieron y pasaron Alfred y Arthur al escenario y las chicas salieron

-Eso fue genial! ahora los siguientes participantes son- Arthur fue interrumpido por Alfred

-Nyajaja los siguientes participantes son los chicos!- grito Alfred

-Bloody hell no interrumpas!- le grito Arthur pateandolo fuera del escenario y el se fue

Los chicos pasaron con sus trajes de como cuando eran villanos pero un poco diferentes, el de Masaru era negro con rojo, el de Makoto era negro con azul oscuro, el de Keith era negro con verde oscuro y el de Yue era negro con blanco

-Somos los RRB!- gritaron al unisono los tres hermanos haciendo que las ppgz y yue cayeran hacia atras pensando "q idiotas"

Masaru tomo una guitarra negro con rojo con un microfono, Keith una guitarra negra con verde con un microfono, Makoto en los teclados con un microfono y Yue en el sonido

Faneru, Asamaru y Jack - Paradichlorebenzene

Masaru: boku wa nan no tame ni utau? PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Keith: tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Makoto: sou kotaemotome hashiridashita PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Los tres: sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo

...

Masaru, Keith: saa utaimashou odorimashou PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Keith, Makoto: saa wamekimashou sakebimashou PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Masaru, Makoto: inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Los tres: saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made saa!

...

Makoto: RUURU ga boku wa iya de tada shibararetaku

nakute dakara boku wa nigedashite atosaki no koto wa wasure

Keith: sashizu sareru no ga iya de sukoshi aku ni naritakute

shin'ya ie wo nukedashite yoru no machi wo hashirinuke

...

Masaru: nan no tame ni ikiru noka boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa

Keith, Makoto: neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita

Masaru: nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite kumorisora wo miagetanda

ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru? soresura wakaranai

...

Keith: dakara boku wa utaisakebunda PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sono imi no rikai sezu ni wameku PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Masaru: kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no? PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no?

...

Masaru, Makoto: sou dare demo ii buchimaketai PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Keith, Masaru: aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Los tres: seigi tate ni SUTORESU kaishou PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai orokana koui

...

Masaru: kono uta ni imi wa aru no?

Keith: kono uta ni imi wa nai yo

Masaru: kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no?

Makoto: kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo

Los tres: BENZEN ni imi wa aru no?

BENZEN ni imi wa nai yo

BENZEN ni tsumi wa aru no?

Masaru: kono uta no imi wa... BENZEN

...

Makoto: boku wa soshite kizuku shosen wa subete gizen nanda to

Masaru: boku no ikiru kachi wa nani? noraneko wa mizu ni oboreshinda

Keith: kara ni natta koohii nagesutete yami ni owareta sora wo mita

Keith, Masaru: ima no boku wa nani wo shiteru? soresura wakaranai

Los tres: mou nannimo wakaranai

...

Keith: soshite kimi wa boku wo waraunda PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Masaru: soshite boku wa kimi wo tsukitobasu PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Makoto: boku ga tadashiku kimi wa chigau PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

Masaru, Makoto: kyomu ni kurumarete wa kieru boku ga kiesaru made

...

Los tres:

saa utaimashou odorimashou PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

saa waraimashou netamimashou PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made saa!

Cuando acabo la cancion todos aplaudieron emocionados y las chicas se quedaron con cara de WTF?! pues no pensaban que ellos cantaban y tocaban instrumentos

-Sorprendente, se nota que hay talento aqui- dijo sorprendido Arthur y otra vez fue interrumpido por Alfred, ese Alfred es un loquillo

-Nyajaja me sorprende que haya talento, no esperaba tanto, ahora la siguiente banda es Dark Cloud- dijo animadamente Alfred

-Que dejes de interrumpir Idiot!- llego con una patada voladora mandando a volar a Alfred -Aqui Dark Cloud- presento Arthur y se fue

Al escenario llegaron Denise Kate y Emily, Denise vestia una remera negra ajustada con mangas largas a rayas blanco con negro, un pantalon negro ajustado, con cadenas y unos converse negros con cintas blancas, Kate una remera roja ajustada unos pantalones grises ajustados, y unos converse negros y Emily una polera blanca, una remera gris, unos pantalones negros con cadenas y unos converse. Denise tomo una guitarra negra con rojo carmin y un microfono, Kate una guitarra blanca con negro y Emily se fue a la bateria negra

-Nosotras somo Dark Cloud- grito Kate emocionada pero un poco indiferente y la musica comenzo a sonar y Denise a cantar

Vocaloid - Kagerou Days

hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto  
tenki ga ii

byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka  
suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita

"Demo maa natsu wa kirai kana" neko o nadenagara  
kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita

aa, nigedashita neko no ato o oikakete  
tobikonde shimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki

batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu  
chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta  
uso mitai na kagerou ga "Uso ja nai zo" tte waratteru  
natsu no mizu-iro, kakimawasu you na semi no ne ni subete kuranda

me o samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BEDDO de  
ima wa nanji?

hachigatsu juuyonka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai o sasu  
yake ni urusai semi no oto oboeteita  
demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na.  
onaji kouen de kinou mita yume o omoidashita  
"Mou kyou wa kaerou ka" michi ni nuketa toki  
mawari no hito wa minna ue o miage kuchi o aketeita

rakka shite kita tecchuu ga kimi o tsuranuite tsukisasaru  
tsunzaku himei to fuurin no ne ga kigi no sukima de karamawari  
wazatorashii kagerou ga "Yume ja nai zo" tte waratteru  
kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na kigashita

nando sekai ga kurande mo kagerou ga waratte ubaisaru.  
kurikaeshite nanjuunen. mou tokku ni ki ga tsuiteitaro.

konna yoku aru hanashi nara ketsumatsu wa kitto hitotsu dake.  
kurikaeshita natsu no hi no mukou.

batto oshinoke tobikonda, shunkan TORAKKU ni buchiataru  
chi shibuki no iro, kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhansha shite  
monku arige na kagerou ni "Zamaa miro yo" tte warattara

jitsu ni yoku aru natsu no hi no koto.  
sonna nanika ga koko de owatta.

me o samashita hachigatsu juuyonka no BEDDO no ue  
shonen wa tada

"Mada dame datta yo" to hitori neko o dakikakaeteta

La cancion termino y el publico estaba aun mas emocionado, pero los cuatro chicos sorprendidos y palarizados

-Que hacen ellas aqui?!- se preguntaron los cuatro

* * *

**Ruki: Y eso es todo! el capitulo mas largo que he hecho en mi vida! y lo de las chicas creo que mejor lo explicare en el prox, me canso mucho este episodio -.-**

**Kaoru: Por que todo lo dejas inconcluso?!**

**Ruki: Para darle emocion y suspenso =w=**

**Momoko y Miyako: Ya no entiendo nada - **

**Brick: No sabia que cantabamos o.o**

**Boomer: Yo tampoco**

**Butch: Canto genial**

**Kaoru: En tus sueños**

**Butch: Me deseas**

**Kaoru: Ya quisieras**

**Ruki: Carajo dejen de pelear! parecen esposos! -ambos se sonrojan- nos leemos en el prox cap**

**Boomer: Dejen Reviews**

**Sayo nya~**


	7. Chapter 6: La verdad

**Ruki: Aqui el nuevo capitulo! intentare subir mas seguido, este fanfic me esta gustando!**

**PPGZ y RRBZ: A nosotros no ¬¬**

**Ruki: A nadie le importa su opinion ¬¬**

**Momoko: Pero por que no torturas a alguien mas?**

**Ruki: Lo hago! pero me entretengo mas con ustedes! nwn y aparte, estoy en blanco para los demas fanfics, estúpido bloqueo mental! bueno comenzamos con el capitulo y ninguno de los personajes de... al carajo! es obvio q no me pertenecen! TToTT**

* * *

La cancion termino y el publico estaba aun mas emocionado, pero los cuatro chicos sorprendidos y palarizados

-Que hacen ellas aqui?!- se preguntaron los cuatro estupefactos al ver a las tres chicas en el escenario

Las ppgz se quedaron confusas al ver la expresion de los chicos, era como si ya las conocieran, pero era para ellas imposible, pues acababan de llegar de USA. Sin embargo eso solo era una mentira para empezar una nueva vida, algo que las ppgz no sabian. Las chicas bajaron del escenario como si nada y se sentaron a esperar los resultados. Después de varias bandas Arthur y Alfred pasaron al escenario para entregar los premio que era UN CHOCOLATE! okno, para el primero era ¥100,500 para cada integrante, el segundo lugar ¥10,500 y el tercer lugar ¥1,500, la escuela es millonaria! okno, el punto es que Arthur y Alfred subieron al escenario a decir al ganador

-Y el tercer lugar es para...- hizo una pausa dramatica Arthur

-Los RRBZ!- grito Alfred y los chicos pasaron como si nada excepto Butch que pensaba en dinero y tomaron el premio

-El segundo lugar es para...-

-Las PPGZ!- las chicas un poco decepcionadas pues querian el primer lugar subieron a recoger el premio

-Y el primer lugar es para...-

-Dark Cloud!- las chicas pasaron como si nada a excepcion de Denise que en su rostro se mostraba la alegria de haber ganado ¥100,500, pues era muy avariciosa

La gente se fue a los puestos de comida, juegos y cosas por el estilo, las ppgz junto con sus tres amigas fueron a un puesto de comida, las otras tres chicas se fueron al edificio para entrar a la casa del terror que habian organizado unos alumnos del 3-D, y los rrbz siguieron a las tres chicas.

Las chicas se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa del terror y se le quedaron viendo con un poco de miedo, los chicos escondidos detras de una pared no sabian porque no entraban, asi que fueron hacia ellas

-Por que no entran?- pregunto Butch mirando a Denise

-Dice que se debe entrar en grupos de seis, y no sabemos con quien mas entrar- dijo indiferente Denise señalando el cartel

-Desde cuando siguen las reglas?- pregunto desconfiado Brick

-Que les importa- respondio de mal humor Kate

Boomer un poco nervioso queria cambiar el tema pero no sabia como hasta que Emily un poco fastidiada decidio hablar

-Por que no entramos los seis juntos y ya?- pregunto ya fastidiada Emily

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emily- dijo Boomer un poco nervioso por como reaccionarian sus hermanos y Kate y Denise

-Esta bien- dijeron Brick y Kate al unisono un poco calmados

-Ya que- suspiro Butch

Los seis entraron al salon, Brick y Kate mirandose con odio, Emily y Boomer un poco asustados y Denise y Butch peleandose. Esas chicas eran como las ppgz, tenian casi sus mismas actitudes, pero tenian ciertas diferencias.

Al entrar todo si se veia terrorifico, se veia real, cuando de la nada aparecio un payaso horrible deforme y con sangre

-KYAAAA- grito asustada Denise tomando del brazo a Butch haciendolo sonrojar, pero este como es muy macho -sarcasmo- se rio

-Asi que te asustan los payasos eh?- pregunto burlon como siempre Butch recibiendo un golpe de Denise

-Cállate! S..solo m..me sor..prendio- dijo Denise sonrojada de la vergüenza

-Si claaro- dijo sarcástico Butch recibiendo otro golpe de Denise

-Cállense los dos!- gritaron molestos Kate y Brick cuando Brick sintió que le tomaban un hombro

-AAAAAAAAH!- grito asustado volteando viendo a Emily y Boomer con una sonrisa malévola

Después de burlarse del grito femenino de Brick siguieron caminando. En el camino los más asustados fueron Boomer y Emily. Continuaron hasta que llegaron al final. Al salir los seis iban callados, nadie decía nada, era un silencio un poco incómodo, pero no se atrevían a hablar y cada quien se fue por su lado, los chicos a un lugar y las chicas a otro. Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente y riendo hasta que detrás de ellas, llegaron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru

-Hola- dijo sonriente Miyako

-Hola Miyako-chan- volteó sonriente Emily

-Queremos hablar con ustedes- habló seria Kaoru

-Que sucede?- habló indiferente pero a la vez con un tono molesto Denise sin voltearlas a ver

-Ustedes, no se acaban de mudar de E.U.A, verdad?- Momoko miró fijamente a Kate

-Por que dicen eso?- Kate no se atrevió a voltear

-Además, no son chicas normales- Kaoru se acercó cuidadosamente a Denise

-Mira quien lo dice- Denise no la volteaba a ver -ustedes que tienen poderes y pelean para el bien, ridículo- lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón

-Que dices?- Kaoru molesta levantó el puño con intenciones de pegarle a Denise

-Kaoru, cálmate- ordenó Momoko mirando que Denise iba a sacar algo de la bolsa de su sudadera

-Me recuerdas a él- dijo molesta Denise volteando a ver a Kaoru con una mirada de odio

-Él? de quién hablas?- preguntó esta vez Miyako

-Ya lo sabrán- las volteó a ver Kate con una sonrisa terrorífica

-Nos vemos- se despidió sonriendo dulce Emily y las tres se fueron dejando a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru atrás confusas y preocupadas

-De que hablan esas tres?- preguntó molesta Kaoru mirando como las tres chicas se alejaban

-Creo que lo mejor será buscar al profesor e investigar sobre esas chicas- Momoko se quedó pensante y se asomaba a una de las ventana viendo a las tres chicas misteriosas

-Pero no podremos buscar sobre ellas sin tener sus nombres completos- habló Miyako

-Tengo una idea- sonrió Kaoru haciendo que Momoko y Miyako se preocuparán

* * *

La otras tres chicas caminaban hacia la entrada con la intención de irse, cuando sintieron que la estaban siguiendo. Siguieron caminando por la calle, pero seguían con el mismo presentimiento, se detuvieron y voltearon rápidamente para atrás, sin embargo lo que vieron las sorprendió, no creyeron que él estaría vivo, ellas vieron como fue mandado al espacio, Him había vueltp

* * *

Las ppgz estaban en la oficina del director donde se encontraban la información de todos los alumnos en la escuela, para buscar algo sobre las tres chicas

-Kaoru... en serio crees que esto es buena idea?- preguntó Momoko por la idea de Kaoru, como se le había ocurrido esto?

-Claro, es lo más sencillo- sonrió malévola Kaoru

-Apresúrense que viene alguien- dijo Miyako preocupada vigilando la entrada de la oficina

Kaoru y Momoko buscaron los archivos y los tomaron para salir corriendo sin que nadie las viera

Guardaron los archivos en la bolsa de Miyako y salieron al patio para ver como terminaba el festival

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos frente al escenario donde estaban Alfred y Arthur. Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako se fueron a sentar junto a Robin, Alice y Mitsuki y vieron el final del festival.

-Este ha sido el festival de la preparatoria, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto los puestos como la batalla de bandas- sonrió Alfred emocionado

-Les agradecemos por su presencia- agradeció Arthur y bajaron del escenario dejando una banda en su lugar para que tocaran el final del festival

Todos los alumnos bailaban alegremente, que no se esperaban lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

Tres chicas a lo lejos veían el festival con un rostro triste

-Estas segura de esto?- pregunto una chica castaña sosteniendo una katana

-Él nos dijo que debíamos deshacernos de ellas, sólo así podremos volver a ser libres- dijo fría una chica azabache sosteniendo un cuchillo

-Que fastidio, sólo espero que den buena pelea- sonrió terrorífica otra chica azabache sosteniendo dos pistolas

-Están listas, mis niñas?- preguntó una voz masculina algo afeminada

-Sí- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono

* * *

Todos los alumnos bailaban alegres debido a que los maestros y gente mayor se había ido, cuando se escucho una gran explosión. Las ppgz se preocuparon y fueron a donde creyeron haber escuchado la explosión llegando al patio trasero. Pero no vieron nada, solo vieron una hoja de papel, que decía "Quémense como yo". Entonces escucharon gritos proveniente de donde venían. Las chicas preocupadas se transformaron y fueron a donde venían los gritos.

Al llegar se asustaron, todo estaba quemado, por suerte no había ningún muerto, a lo lejos las ppgz vieron a tres siluetas quienes lanzaron tres explosivos y las chicas con trabajo esquivaron. Unos segundos después llegaron Mitsuki y Alice con sus trajes

-Están bien?- preguntó Bunny llegando a lado de Blossom

-Sí, por suerte- sonrió un poco dolorida Blossom

-Al parecer la explosión anterior fue una trampa- Bell ayudó a parar a Bubbles y Buttercup

-Qué significaba eso de "Quémense como yo"?- se preguntó Bubbles levantándose con ayuda de Bell

-Tal vez se refería a todo esto que esta quemado- dijo Buttercup mirando a su alrededor que estaba quemado

-Te equivocas- escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellas, voltearon a ver a donde estaban las tres siluetas y ya no estaban

-En serio te pareces a él- dijo otra voz femenina molesta pero a la vez indiferente y fría

-Esa voz- se molestó Buttercup y volteó a ver detrás viendo a tres chicas

Una castaña alborotado y largo y un fleco del lado derecho que le cubría un poco el ojo, con ojos acua-marina sin pupila, y una sonrisa marcada en su rostro con coseduras, una chamarra negra, remera blanca, pantalones oscuros y tenis del mismo color sosteniendo una katana, una azabache alborotado y largo con un fleco del lado derecho rojo que le cubría un poco el ojo, piel totalmente blanca, ojos morados oscuro sin pupila, una sonrisa marcada en su rostro con coseduras, una camisa roja a rayas negro con rojo ajustada, una remera abajo negra, una falda negra, calcetas a rayas negro con blanco y tenis negros sosteniendo un cuchillo y una azabache alborotado y largo, con un fleco que le cubría completamente el ojo izquierdo, el ojo que se le veía era ámbar sin pupila, piel totalmente blanca, blusa blanca con una corbata negra con cuadros rojos, una falda escocesa negro con rojo, calcetas a cuadros negro con blanco y unas botas estilo dark sosteniendo una pistola negra y una blanca

-Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Bell dándose la vuelta mirando con odio a la azabache con las pistolas

-No mereces conocer nuestros nombres, al menos que nos den buena pelea- dijo la azabache oji morada

-Ustedes son...- se sorprendió Blossom por su apariencia -_acaso no son Kate, Emily y Denise?-_

_-Son ellas tres, por qué tienen esa apariencia?-_ se preguntó Bubbles

-Su aura alrededor- dijo sorprendida Bunny señalando a las tres chicas

Las otras cuatro igual se sorprendieron

-Por qué tienen esa aura como la de los polvos negros?- preguntó Buttercup sorprendida mirando el aura alrededor de la azabache con pistolas

-Acaso... Him sigue vivo?!- dijeron al unísono Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup

-Por supuesto- escucharon por arriba de ellas esa voz masculina algo afeminada

-HIM!- gritaron al unísono Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup mirándolo con odio

-Ya conocieron a mis niñas?- Him se acercó a donde las tres chicas

-Tus niñas?!- las ppgz se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello

-Ellas no son humanas, nacieron de mis propios polvos negros- tomó de los hombros a la azabache con las pistolas -al igual que sus armas no son normales-

-Qué?- Blossom fue atacada por la azabache oji morada que rápidamente corrió hacia ella y le intento clavar el cuchillo pero Bloosom lo esquivó y Bunny intentó atacarla por la espalda con su cadena pero la misma azabache la detuvo

-Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres?- preguntó Bell observándolas

-No merecen saber nuestros nombres- dijo fría la azabache con pistolas que lanzó varios balazos a Bell quien con trabajo los esquivo con su guitarra y Buttercup intentó atacarla pero la misma azabache detuvo su mazo

-Sus nombres no son ni Emily, Denise y Kate, cuáles son?- Bubbles le lanzó burbujas a la castaña, pero ella fácilmente las corto con su katana

-Si tanto lo quieren saber, se los diremos- la castaña volteó a ver a Bubbles a los ojos -mi verdadero nombre es Burumun-

-El mío es Kerli- dijo en tono molesto la azabache oji morada

-...- la otra azabache se quedó en silencio

-Lamento decirles que ella no tiene nombre- dijo Him tomando de los hombros por detrás a la azabache

-Que?!-

-Una vez hechas las presentaciones, mátenlas- al decir lo último las miró con una mirada terrorífica y se fue

La PPGZ se pusieron en guardia para atacar a las otras tres chicas, pero sin que se dieran cuenta las tres chicas ya no estaban ahí, solo lograron sentir los golpes y cortadas, mientras que Burumun y Kerli las miraban frías e indiferentes a excepción de la otra que sonreía psicópata apuntándoles con sus pistolas y el viento hizo que se le removiera su fleco dejando ver un ojo gris sin pupila. Las PPGZ intentaron atacarlas pero ellas esquivaban los golpes fácilmente sin esfuerzo y les golpeaban

* * *

En el laboratorio el profesor y Ken recibieron una alarma

-Que pasa profesor?- preguntó Ken al escuchar la alarma e ir corriendo al laboratorio donde estaba el profesor

-Que raro, está detectando polvo negro- el profesor miraba fijamente a la pantalla de la computadora

-Pero las chicas hace cuatro años derrotaron a Him- Ken estaba sorprendido ante lo que dijo el profesor

-Es lo raro- el profesor puso en pantalla de donde provenían los polvos negros, y los sorprendió al ver a las chicas junto con otras dos chicas siendo atacadas por tres extrañas chicas

-Son ellas?- señaló a las tres chicas extrañas

-Sí, debemos ir rápido a donde las chicas- salieron corriendo del laboratorio junto con poochie

* * *

-Jajajaja, es todo lo que tienen?- preguntó riendo como psicópata la azabache lanzando balazos

-Son... muy... fu...ert..es- intentaba levantarse Buttercup pero no lo lograba pues estaba lastimada

-Creí que serían más fuertes- dijo indiferente Kerli observando con superioridad a Bell y Blossom quienes no estaban en mejores condiciones que Buttercup

-Di..ablos- Bell estaba muy dolorida de los brazos y no podía tomar la guitarra para hacer sus ondas sonoras

-Acaso... no... se... cansan?- pregunto intentando levantarse Blossom pero estaba al igual que Bell y Buttercup o sino peor

-En serio ellas vencieron a Him?- preguntó fría y con poca importancia Burumun mientras apoyaba en su hombro su katana

-Por...q..que no.. esta..n heri...das?- Bunny intentaba tomar su cadena pero su brazo herido no se lo permitía

-No... me... pued..o levan..ta..r- Miyako estaba muy herida de sus piernas y no lograba levantarse

-Al parecer eso es todo- la cara de la azabache volvió a ser fría -mejor vámonos, morirán por desangramiento- guardó sus pistolas y se marchó junto a las otras dos y sus apariencias volvieron a ser normales

Las chicas estaban a punto de desmayarse cuando el profesor y Ken llegaron en la camioneta y se las llevaron rápido al laboratorio

* * *

-No crees que debimos ayudarlas?- preguntó Boomer a sus dos hermanos mirando a Bubbles

-No, eso era entre ellas- dijo Brick serio mientras miraba como se llevaban a Blossom

-Al parecer Him sigue vivo, y les dio más poder- Butch observaba con detenimiento a Buttercup

* * *

Kerli, Burumun y Denise (asi le llamaré) caminaban a una gran mansión algo lugubre

-Dos años, es lo que tuvimos que esperar para pelear contra ellas y son así de débiles- hablo fastidiada Kerli ante la debilidad de las chicas

-Por lo que decían los chicos sobre que eran fuertes era mentira?- pregunto deprimida Burumun debido a que ella quería tener una buena pelea

-No, no son débiles, simplemente al tener cuatro años que no luchan fueron perdiendo poder, pero si volvieran a luchar constantemente otra vez volverían a ser las mismas de antes- Denise dejaba a un lado sus pistolas que volvían a ser normales

-Será difícil volver a la escuela- suspiró Kerli

-Claro que no, por las heridas probable y no vayan por un tiempo y dudo que los otros digan algo, así que no hay problema- Denise tomo un cuaderno y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación

* * *

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, el mencionado junto con Ken atendían a las chicas con unas máquinas especiales, y a la vez investigaban a Bell y Bunny

-Profesor! escuche esto!- grito Ken sorprendido

-Que pasa Ken?- preguntó el profesor concentrado en la operación de las chicas

-La chica del traje morado y la del traje blanco tienen rayos x en su cuerpo, son como las chicas- el profesor se sorprendió al escuchar aquello de parte de Ken

* * *

**Ruki: Y eso es todo, si que me quedo corto**

**Todos: -sarcásticos- Corto?**

**Ruki: Sip -sonríe-**

**Brick: Creo que ha sido uno de los más largos**

**Butch: Aparecemos muy poco! y ellas... no entiendo**

**Boomer: Ya no entiendo nada!**

**Las PPGZ: Nos quieres matar?!**

**Ruki: No, solo... debo darle acción y emoción al asunto, y ahora a darles el anuncio importante:**

**Intentaré subir ahora sí, mas seguido debido a que el 27 me voy de viaje y regresó tres semanas después, entonces para no dejarles con la intriga, intentaré subir más seguido (eso si la musa me ayuda)**

**Blossom: Dejen Reviews**

**Sayo nya~**


End file.
